


just a bit of love

by marvelistic_writing



Series: rarepair smut [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, How Do I Tag, I Love My Babies, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott Lang, Vaginal Fingering, i write so much rarepair smut wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelistic_writing/pseuds/marvelistic_writing
Summary: Scott’s feeling a bit down in the dumps. Tony knows exactly how to cheer him up.





	just a bit of love

“Scott?” Tony called, peering into his boyfriend’s bedroom to find him curled up under the covers of his bed. “Scott, babe, what’re you doing in here?”

“Go away,” was the muffled, spitefully-toned response.

Despite knowing that Scott couldn’t currently see him, Tony stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “Aw, why?” he huffed. “You don’t want to see your beautiful boyfriend?”

“Fuck _off_ , Tony,” Scott snapped. “I’m not in the mood.”

Tony made his way over to the bed, expression now sincerely concerned. “Come on, baby,” he said gently, pulling the blanket back; Scott curled in on himself, refusing to show his face. “Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Scott mumbled. “I just feel really awful.”

“Can I try to cheer you up?” Tony asked. “You know I’m good at that ...”

There was a pause.

“I guess,” the other man said quietly, looking up to reveal his tear-stained face.

Tony frowned, pecking each tear trail softly. He pushed the blanket to the side, sitting on the bed and pulling Scott into his lap. Scott sighed in an almost content manner, practically melting in his hold. When Tony’s hand brushed down his stomach, he didn’t do so much as bristle; he could take a guess at what his boyfriend’s intentions were. Fingers slipped into his pants, sliding past his boxers—they rubbed lightly against Scott’s clit, eliciting a soft moan. “You like that?” Tony purred.

Scott only nodded, pressing up into the touch. “Please,” he whispered, and Tony’s fingers moved further down, stroking along the folds before two finally entered Scott’s pussy, drawing out a gasp. “ _Nnn_ , Tony ...” They pushed deep inside him, caressing his wet walls, slowly sliding in and out. “Jesus fuck, that’s—that’s so good ... Fuck, Tony, I need ...”

“Shhh,” Tony hushed, his free hand slipping under Scott’s shirt. He graced a nipple and pinched lightly; a moan, followed by another gasp as Tony’s fingers found that sweet spot inside. “Shhh, you’re doing so good, you’re doing so good, my beautiful baby boy ...”

Scott never lasted long, and there was no exception now—with a long cry, he arched his back and came, soaking Tony’s fingers with his slick. “Fuck ...” he whimpered as the fingers pulled out, Tony’s other hand moving back down to his stomach. He opened his mouth when wet digits prodded at his lips, sucking the two clean. They slid out just as easily, and Scott found himself leaning back against his lover, eyes fluttering shut; he was so, so tired.

“I love you, babe,” Tony whispered.

“Love you too,” Scott mumbled; then he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> snhdiuhiu i love my bois......


End file.
